The Twisted World
The Twisted World Timeline is an alternate timeline where the world is worst off and in a state of corruption. This Timeline split off from the main timeline when The Admin named Adam created A magic item called The Eye of the Gods to replace his missing right eye. however the item killed Adam and plunged The JS Universe into chaos. Joseph Tried to fight back however lost and The eye of the Gods escaped Joseph's World and out into the portal network. through this all worlds became twisted. notable changes between this twisted timeline and the Prime timeline are 1st off that Adam never created the eye of the gods in the prime timeline. also King Crafter rose to power in Shearapolis renaming it Craftapolis. In this timeline Jesse was never able to escape the sunshine institute, which indirectly caused the death of Olivia, Lukas and Stella. Xara escaped without Jesse and tried to kill Romeo in Beacontown however was killed then. Also Jesse, Petra and Nurm were trapped in the prison. Radar in this timeline was never sent to the sunshine institute. The Twisted World Timeline split off during the events of MCSM: Season 2 Episode 2. this explains why episode 3, 4 and 5's events went differently. The Fate of Major Characters Jesse Jesse was sent to the sunshine institute when then timeline broke off and became twisted. Also Romeo never went back to the sunshine institute since he was convinced by the eye of the gods to become Jesse. Because of this, Jesse wasn't able to convince Xara to help them escape he Jesse was trapped in Cell block X until Nurm sacrificed himself to make sure Jesse made it out alive. also since Jack was never at the prison, he never knew what happened to Nurm. Jesse and Petra made their way to the underneath however became trapped since Xara never fixed the portal. it wasn't till days later that Xara fixed the portal and escaped to fight Romeo. Jesse and Petra took this as an opportunity to get back ti the surface taking the Fred folk with them. by the time Jesse got back to Beacontown, he discovered what Romeo did and even how he killed Olivia, Lukas, Stella and Xara. He stayed off the grid to come up with a plan to take back Beacontown since he didn't know about the gauntlet. Petra Petra was sent to the sunshine institute along with Jesse. She was separated from Jesse when finding Cell block X and re met him in the Armory. they tried to follow Xara through the Maze but almost got them killed until they climbed to the top of the maze and found The stairway down to the underneath. Petra and Jesse didn't escape the underneath until Xara found Fred's weapon herself and fixed the portal. they followed her back to the surface with the Fred folk however upon returning to Beacontown, she discovered what Romeo did and how He killed Olivia, Lukas, Stella and Xara. after finding out that Jack was Romeo's puppet. She charged in without thinking and ended up being trapped in Romeo's Jail along with all the "Naughty" Beacontowners. Lukas Lukas was separated from Jesse after he left the Icy palace of despair. He was upset when he found that Jesse went missing and believed it was related with the chaos taking over the world. he later heard of Jesse's return and went to visit Beacontown only to discover something was wrong. He decided to free the locked up Beacontowners and reformed the Ocelots. however since Jesse was still in the underneath, Lukas' rebellion against Romeo was discovered and along with a few other members, was killed during his fight against Romeo. Olivia Olivia left Beacontown to celebrate founding day in Redstonia. However when she heard that The world was turning to Chaos, she left Redstonia to investigate. during her investigate she heard something was wrong at Beacontown and she went there meeting up with Axel. Afterwards She and Axel told "Jesse" That they didn't want to be in Beacontown to be apart of Jessecon. This caused Romeo to destroy Champion City as an example to set Olivia and Axel straight. After Endercon she heard about what happened with Lukas and tried sneaking out of Beacontown with Axel and a few other Beacontowners. however they were ambushed by Admin controlled Jack and was killed by Jack (Unwillingly by Jack) Axel and the others made it out alive and eventually met up with Jesse. Axel Axel left Beacontown to celebrate founding day in Bo0mtown. He later heard of Jesse's strange behavior and went to visit Beacontown where he met up with Olivia. During a discussion about Him being at Jessecon, he was skeptical and wasn't really feeling up to being apart of it, however This caused "Jesse" to blow up Champion city the prove his point about them not leaving. After Endercon, Olivia told him of what happened to Lukas and how Jesse has gone mad. they escaped with a handful of Beacontowners. however they were ambushed by Admin controlled Jack, who killed Olivia (Unwillingly). Axel got everyone grabbed all the beacontowners in their group and met up with Jesse. Jack Jack destroyed the clock in the icy palace of despair and was doomed to become Romeo's "Champion". After Romeo was told by the Eye of the Gods to become Jesse, he was forced to act as Romeo's bodyguard and was forced to do terrible things. He was forced to lock people up in Romeo's Tower, Watch the Death of Lukas, and even was forced to Kill Olivia. When Xara stormed into Beacontown to kill Romeo he watched Romeo as he killed Her. Jack was sent into a deep depression after all that happened. and eventually stopped listing to Romeo even if tortured. Romeo eventually gave Jack to King Crafter as a gift. Stella Stella left the icy palace of despair along with Lukas, Radar and Lluna in this timeline, which meant she was never there to convince Romeo to let her on his good side. however, later after Romeo became Jesse, He blew up champion city to prove a point to Axel and Olivia. However Stella and Lluna were present in Champion city at that time and was teleported outside the city to watch it burn to the ground. furious and rightfully assuming "Jesse" did it. she marched over to Beacontown to confront "Jesse". However Her fight with Romeo ended with her becoming imprisoned in his tower. She was recognized and set free by Lukas and She helped Lukas fight back against "Jesse" however her life was cut short in Lukas' confrontation with Romeo. Radar Radar left the Icy palace of despair with Lukas, Stella and Lluna. he returned to Beacontown without Jesse however. when "Jesse" came back to Beacontown, he was overjoyed. however quickly saw through Romeo's disguise by asking him a trick question only Jesse would know. he ran away from Beacontown, He knew one place he'd be safe from Romeo was the Portal Network and he went into a random world which happened to be Joseph's World. Trivia * The Twisted world was indirectly caused by Joseph Prime when he created The Admin, Adam. * Twisted World Joseph teams up with Jesse to find a way to defeat Romeo and King Crafter * Because of time travel done by Joseph Prime and his group, The Twisted World Timeline has gone through changes before being reverted back to normal. ** like for example, in the story Joseph needs to go back in time and change somethings to help him in the future, which means characters and locations and other things my fluctuate between states such as life and death, or destroyed or not destroyed. *** This also means paradoxes!